A Different Cinderella Story
by AmuletDevil
Summary: This isn't like any Cinderella story. Sometimes people will never have a happy ending just like a fairy-tale. A school masquerade ball, a lost IPod and having a happy ending. Summary sucks, must read. Review Please. Warning: Bad Grammar, please don't write bad reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hey people! I have Jendall fever! Why? Cause I just watch "Big Time Rescue" yesterday! Why? Cause I was busy, that's why I didn't watch it. And I got this idea when me and my niece was watching "Cinderella" on Disney. Yes, I'm still childish! Well, Disney is AWESOME! Anyway, I should stop writing so you could read the story...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the storyline. **

**Credits: To my cousin for helping me with this story.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**(Jo's POV)**

"Josephine!" my stepmother called me. "Where the heck are you?!" "I'm here!" I said.

My stepmother gave me a disgusting look and pointed to the table. "Clean all this table before we open! Hurry!" She spat and threw a rag to me. Suddenly I heard someone giggling. I turned around and saw my two stepsisters laughing. Their names are Crystal and Ruby. "Aww, looks like little Jo just got a chore to do. Too bad!" Ruby said. Then the both of them walked away.

My name is Josephine Taylor. But you can call me Jo. Yeah, before my life sucks I was actually from North Carolina. My life was perfect before my mom passed away in an accident when I was nine. Me and my dad was really depressed. Soon enough, my dad has a new job, and we moved to Minnesota. The weather was really cold but I got used to it. Soon enough, my dad got married to my stepmother and my dad open this new restaurant. My dad also also introduce my new stepsisters. When my dad is not around, they would always ask me to do their chores or homework. When I'm thirteen, my dad passed away. He passed his business to my stepmom. And from that day, my stepmom and my stepsisters treats me like trash.

But there's only three people that are like family to me, which is Antonio the restaurant's chef, his daughter/school mate Stephanie and my best friend Camille. Yes, to everyone their like normal people, but to me their amazing. They sometimes helps me with the chores that my stepmom and sisters. Me, Camille and Stephanie goes to the same school, Cross Crescent High-school. We're the school biggest dorks ever! But we just ignore those nasty comments.

After I'm done wiping all those dirty stains off the tables, I pick my guitar case and switch the closed sign to open and went to the park. I took out my guitar and place my guitar case next to me. And I started strumming Ta few chords. And started singing.

_Sorta been a two way street_

_But you never walked my way_

_I gave you my everything_

_But you didn't do what you should've done_

_And left me halfway_

_So much for stickin it out_

_Guess it doesn't matter now_

_No difference with or without_

_Cause I was_

_never apart of you group so_

_I'm gonna push on through it_

_You think I'm missing out on you_

_But I'll show you what I can do_

_So thanks for giving up on me_

_Turns out it's just what I needed_

_To be_

_A little more free_

_I never slowed my pace_

_Too scared of being erased_

_Can't be here running in place_

_So you can keep it_

_Hear this_

_I don't need your name_

_Cause I was_

_never apart of you group so_

_I'm gonna push on through it_

_You think I'm missing out on you_

_But I'll show you what I can do_

_So thanks for giving up on me_

_Turns out it's just what I needed_

_To be_

_A little more free_

_You took me up and down_

_You took me round and round_

_Yeah you made me dizzy Then_

_You let me hit the ground_

_So now I'm movin on_

_This ain't where I belong_

_Watch me now_

_I'll prove you all wrong_

_Never apart of you group so_

_I'm gonna push on through it_

_You think I'm missing out on you_

_But I'll show you what I can do_

_So thanks for giving up on me_

_Turns out it's just what I needed_

_To be_

_A little more free_

_A little more free_

_A little more free_

_So Thanks for givin up on me_

_Turns out it's just what I needed_

_To be_

_A little more free_

After I finish singing. There were people clapping and people throwing money into my guitar case. I just thanked them and bought a sandwich. Yes, I earn my pocket money by playing the guitar on the road-side.

Well, it's not like every person life has a happy ending like fairy-tales can't they?


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The meeting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the storyline.**

**Credits: To my cousin and sister for helping me write this story.**

_3 days later_

**(At Cross Creascent High-School)**

**(Jo's Pov)**

"Finally! School!" I sigh. "Why all the sudden you fell in love with education?" Camille ask. I sigh again and looked at her. "School is the only place where I can relax and be alone," "Oh really? What about your stepsisters?" "Lets just said I will not be suffer by their horrible singing..." We just laughed and went into the classroom.

**Time skip to lunch**

"Maths was really boring!" Camille said. "And now, lunch! Excited!" I just rolled my eyes.

"GIRLS!" we turned around and saw Stephanie running toward us. She looks more like sprinting. "What's up, Steph," I greeted. "OMG GIRLS!" Stephanie shouted. "BIG TIME RUSH IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL!" "WHAT?!" Me and Camille both shouted at her. Stephanie nodded and showed us a poster.

**CROSS CREASCENT HIGH HAVING A MASQUERADE BALL**

**VENUE: At The Gym**

**TIME: 8:00 Night**

**Date: This Friday**

**DETAILS: PLEASE HAVE A MASQUERADE MASK TO THE BALL. **

**WE ARE GLADLY INVITIG**

**BIG TIME RUSH TO PERFORM ON THIS WONDERFUL NIGHT.**

**CHAPERONES ARE WANTED.**

"So, you guys are going?" I ask. "Duh!" My two friends exclaimed. "Aren't you?" Camille ask. I sigh and looked down. "Well, my stepsisters are surely going, and my stepmom is surely going to be the school chaperone and she will kill me with all the work she gives me,"

Suddenly Stephanie face lit up brighter then a Christmas tree. "I have the greatest idea ever!" Camille look at Stephanie. "What?!"

"I could ask my dad, my brother Diego and my stepmom, Tesha to do all your work!" Stephanie said. Diego and Tesha are the two other most important people in my life.

"Yes, but what if I saw them at the ball?" I ask

Camille hit my head and said "It's a Masquerade Ball! You're gonna wear a mask! And you'll be back before your stepmom knows you're even gone!"

I nodded my head in defeat. "Fine! Whatever makes your pants happy!"

Camille and Stephanie just giggle.

After school I came home and I heard Crystal and Ruby squealing while my stepmom just nodded and left. "Oh look, it's Jo." Crystal said. "Looks like we're going to the ball." Ruby continue. I just nodded my head and look away. "Since Josephine will be staying at home doing work, I'm going with Crystal and Ruby to the ball. So no means no!" My stepmom said. I just nodded again and went straight not my room.

After sleeping for two hours, I decided to went to the park. No, not to play the guitar, just you know, sit down and enjoy nature.

**At the park**

I sat down at my usual spot and just enjoy my surrounding. I got bored and took out my lyrics book. I open the page to my favorite song I wrote so far. And I just started singing.

_I told you my heart's leaning towards you, a little more than I knew something was scaring you._

_Is it too much or too fast or too forward?_

_Should I step back and pretend I don't feel this way?_

_I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide._

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign,_

_I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold,_

_I, I wanna know which way to go._

_I can't love alone, I can't love alone._

_I tried not to fall so far for you, now I can't get away from anything you say._

_You make me feel nervous and stupid whenever I tell you I'm tired of playing games._

_I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide._

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign,_

_I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold,_

_I, I wanna know which way to go._

_I can't love alone._

_Oh, I can't stay here wonderin' if you want me._

_If you don't take me, you should leave._

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign,_

_I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold_

_I, I wanna know which way to go._

_I can't love alone,_

_I can't love alone,_

_I can't love alone._

After I was done singing I heard someone clapping their hands. I looked up and saw the most beautiful figure in the whole world.

"Why are you clapping your hands?" I ask.

"Cause you were good." The figure smirked. He reached out his hand for a hand shake which I gladly accept. "Taylor. Josephine Taylor. But you can call me Jo." The man chuckle. "Schmidt. Kendall Schmidt." Where did I heard his name. OMG! "Wait a sec! You're Kendall Schmidt? The Kendall Schmidt from Big Time Rush?!" I was shocked. "Thats me," he said. "Sorry overreacted. My friends are huge fans of Big Time Rush,"

"Cool. What about you?"

"I'm a fan too, but not a huge one though," I smile

"I see. Anyway, I really love your voice."

I blushed and looked away. "Uh, thanks. Anyway, you guys are performing at our Masquerade Ball?"

He looked at me and sigh "Yeah, I don't really like Masquerade Balls."

"Really?!" I looked at him. "Me too. But my friends kinda forced me into it"

"So, you're a student there I presumed?"

"Yea, shocking isn't it," I said while he rolled his eyes.

Our eyes met. Green to brown and brown to green. We lean closer and closer, until his phone ring. I blushed and he sigh. After he was done, he just groaned.

"Look Jo, as much as I wanted to hang out with my manager wants my ass to be at his office." he said. "Maybe, I'll get to see you again? At your school? Since we're gonna have a tour around by the principle."

"Sure. I would love too," I said. We both hugged each other and he left. Maybe going to this ball isn't such a bad idea after all. I smile at the thought.

**A/N: Am rushing things between Jo and Kendall? And yes, I used Kendall's real name. Why? Because its more fun that way! If you have any ideas, just leave a review. Thank you very much!**


	3. Chapter 3: I lost my

**A/N: So, This is chapter 3! Sorry for typos and grammar mistakes. I'm using my phone to write this FanFic...anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: I Lost My...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the storyline.**

**Credits: To my brother. Why? Cause he was stalking me!**

**(Time Skip To The Day Of The Ball)**

**(Jo's POV)**

I was busing doing my homework until my phone interrupted. I pick it up and saw the caller ID. It was Camille. I answered and she just scream into my ears. "JO TAYLOR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I just groaned at her. "I'm doing my homework. What's wrong with you woman!"

"Sorry, but I need you to get your ass to my house right now!" Camille said. "Why?" "I'll tell you when you get here," Camille explain. "Hurry!" I hung up my phone, and went straight to Camille's house.

**(Camille's House)**

I knocked on the door which I was happily greeted by Camille's mother. "Oh hi, Mrs. Roberts," I greeted. "Is Camille home?" "Jo, nice to meet you. She's upstairs waiting for you." "Thanks Mrs. Roberts,"

I went up to Camille's room and knocked on the doork. "Camille! Open up! It's me Jo!" I shouted. Camille open her door and drag me into her room. She threw some clothes on me. "What the hell is wrong with you, Roberts!" Camille sigh and said "The ball will start at eight, we should hurry up and pick out some clothes,"

"Here, wear this!" Camille said. She threw a red dress to me. "I can't! My stepmom is still at home!" "Then, I'll go visit you later. Me and Stephanie are going to help you with your makeup and hair," Camille explain "Now, go home and take a shower or something. I'll be there as soon as possible,"

I nodded and went home. After I'm done with my homework, Camille and Stephanie came just in time. They shoved me into the shower, and gave me the dress I'm wearing. Talk about being gentle.

After I'm done, I went out of the shower and looked at the full-size mirror. "Wow, you looking good tonight!" Stephanie said. "Yea, all the boys at the ball will surely jump on you," Camille said. "And I'm going to punch them at the face if they do that," I added. Camille and Stephanie just rolled their eyes. "Now, its time for makeup and hair time!" Stephanie squealed.

"Wait, what about my stepmom? She's downstairs right now!" I said. Camille just nodded and said "She already left. And she told me to clean up the mess in your room and in the kitchen. Not to mention your stepsisters room." I just sigh and looked at Stephanie. "Don't worry Jo, my family will help you," I just nodded my head.

"There!" Camille shouted. I stood up and looked at myself. I look, pretty good. Stephanie open the door and yelled at us, "You girls coming or what?" I just laughed and I took my iPod and my purse. And caught up with Stephanie.

**(At the ball)**

There were many people at the ball. "Here!" Stephanie said handing my mask to me. "Thanks!"

We went in, and there were bright lights, loud music and of course people wearing mask. I put on mine and sway to the dance floor with Camille and Stephanie. A few hours later the DJ annouced "Ok people, lets introduce Big Time Rush!" Everybody just screamed.

"What's up Cross Creasent High!" James shouted. Everybody just scream again. After they perform a few songs, the DJ annouced that everybody will be dancing in pairs. I saw Camille dancing with a guy, and Stephanie dancing with a young Latino boy. I looked around, and everybody was in pairs. I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I can't really see his face because of this mask. "Hey, care to dance?" He asked. I just nodded and he took my hand.

"So, enjoying yourself?" He asked me. "Not really," I looked down. "Anyways, you look beautiful," "Thanks," I blushed. After we talked for hours. I saw my stepmom and sisters left the ball. I was stunned.

"Sorry, I have to go, bye!" I let him go and just ran to find Camille and Stephanie. "Wait, I-" He didn't finish his sentence and I just left. Camille and Stephanie was having fun so I just left them.

I took a cab home. I'm really glad I was home first. I quickly change into my blue t-shirt and my pajamas shorts. Before I went to bed, I feel like I'm missing something. And yes, I know what it is.

"I lost my iPod and that stranger has it!" I screamed under my pillow.


	4. Chapter 4: I had a chance

**A/N: This is Kendall's POV. I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing! This is a really short story so I'm sorry!**

**Chapter 4: I had a chance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for the storyline.**

**Credits: To my best friend for life!**

**(At the ball)**

**(Kendall's POV)**

When that girl left, something fell. I pick it up and it's her iPod. I decided to go back to the hotel and figure out ways to find her.

Me and the guys went back to the hotel. I told them everything and they just nodded. I even showed them the iPod.

"So, the are you gonna find that girl?" Logan ask. "Look, I know that girl is a student there." I said "And here is how I'm gonna find her," I clicked on the recording app and let them listen to some songs that girl sang. "So, you're gonna host an audition, to see who can sing that song, and if their sang the same harmony and tune, you'll know that's the girl you dance with?" James explained. "Yup!" I said. "Well, you'll have two days to find that girl." Carlos said. We just looked at him. "The school is hosting a charity concert and they ask us if we could perform. And of course we would say yes and it starts at night. About 9," after Carlos finish, we just nodded.

**(Next day at Cross Creasent High)**

We were hosting audition. There were many girls waiting in line. Some were good and some were bad, but all I care is to find that perfect voice who sang that song.

It was lunch time an I thought I was about to give up but then, the voice just appear. I followed the voice which lead me outside the music room. The sound of the guitar playing and that angelic voice, it's was amazing.

_I'm lookin forward not lookin back_

_I'm losin time not keepin track_

_I'm tryin to keep my heart in tack_

_I'm tryin to give what I gave back_

_I'm just a girl with crazy dreams_

_I see the sun and everything hold onto what I believe like lovin and me_

_It's good every thing will turn out like it should_

_I know that I'm gonna get a little bit right a little bit wrong_

_Still gonna sing my song it's good so good_

_Like it should be, oh like it should be_

_I see the world through brighter eyes_

_I find the beauty where it hides_

_I'm gonna keep that light alive_

_I'm gonna smile at the sky_

_I'm just a girl with crazy dreams_

_That never end up how they seem_

_I like that mystery of living trusting you and me_

_It's good, everything will turn out like it should_

_I know that I'm gonna get it a little bit right, a little bit wrong_

_Still I'm gonna sing my song It's good, so good_

_Like it should be._

_Oh, like it should be._

_It's good, everything will turn out like it should_

_I know that I'm gonna get it a little bit right, a little bit wrong_

_Still I'm gonna sing my song._

_It's good, everything will turn out like it should_

_I know that I'm gonna get it a little bit right, a little bit wrong_

_Still I'm gonna sing my song,_

_It's good, so good_

_Like it should be, yeahhhh._

_Oh, like it should be, ohhhh like it should be._

_Oh, like it should be._

I didn't want to interrupt her so I didn't went in. After she finish, I waited for awhile and went in. When I entered the room, nobody was there. "Hello!" I shouted. "Anybody in here just now?!" Nobody was there. I regretted not to went in sooner. I just went out and I accidentally hit someone.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" The voice said. I looked up and saw her. "Hey, Jo. Don't worry about it," I smiled. "Anyway, an audition to find out whose voice matches a song eh?" Jo smirk. I just chuckled. "Yea, it's stupid. But I know I'm gonna find her." "That's nice. I gotta go. Good luck!" She said and left. I just smiled and went to the cafeteria and ate.

After school and went back to the hotel and slept for two hours. "So how was your day?" Carlos ask. I just groaned. "Stupid! The audition was bad and I regret doing something," Carlos sat next to me "What is it?" "I almost found her!" "Who?" "That girl!" I shouted. "What happen?" I explained everything to Carlos. "Don't worry! You have one more day left before the concert. You have enough time by then"

I sigh and went to my bedroom. "I hope I can get to find you..." I said to myself.


End file.
